


Fool's Prayer

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Being on the run and searching for Horcruxes wasn't all sunshine and daisies. It was difficult, dangerous, and in some cases - deadly.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Fool's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: G1 - Creature

“I’m not afraid,” she whispered like a prayer. 

She was on the ground, writhing in pain and discomfort. Her whole body ached. From the tips of her fingers to the heel of her feet. The skin that touched the air seemed to sting and burn. Her eyes hurt and there was a pounding at the base of her skull. 

“How much longer?” Harry’s voice echoed, making her vision flash. 

“Patience,” Snape said softly. “Moments still. When it’s complete, she’ll need to feed.”

Prof. Snape? Snape was here? Where the bloody hell was here? 

Her body arched, a line of pain seared down her spine. She felt a light touch on her arm and she screamed in pain. 

“Hermione,” Ron whispered. 

Her body suddenly felt heavy, her hands and fingers throbbed. Her neck cracked with disuse and she whimpered. Two hands settled on either arm, hot against her frigid skin.

“Hermione?” Harry and Ron spoke in tandem. 

Her eyes fought to open. She relaxed at the sound of her friends’ voices. Where were they?

“We’re here for you, Hermione,” Harry clasped her hand. 

Her eyes shot open. She hadn’t known what Prof. Snape meant, but he was right - she was ravenous. 


End file.
